Strangeness and Charm
by FayAsrai
Summary: Bella's passion in life was to cook and even found her dream job as chef for the Cullen's. Soon, she starts to notice strange things in the Cullen household. One day she accidentally hears too much information and by then it was already too late to ignore what was happening with Edward. Rated M for language and future lemons. Title credit goes to Florence and the Machine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Isabella," Aro cradled my head in his hands, "I love you my sweet darling girl. I've seen you grow up and become a beautiful young woman, but this..."

He swept his hand around the kitchen. It was part of why I double majored in school. I could work as a lawyer if I wanted to. After all, I had passed my bar exam on the first try, but my first love and first choice in career would always be cooking.

"This is a real man's profession. I'm sorry my beauty." With that he walked away to Caius, his sous chef.

It wasn't fair at all. Aro knew how I cooked. I learned from him! My father had met him when I was a little girl. I was now 24, almost 25. It was because of him that I went to cooking school, and now all that motivation and promises about me working in his restaurant was just bullshit. So it was then that I'd show him that a "girl" can cook too, but first I needed to find a job.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the smell of coffee wafting through my apartment. I got up to investigate. I highly doubted that there would be a burglar trying to get comfortable in the process of robbing me. When I entered the kitchen I saw my sister pulling out eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Alice, what the hell?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"How rude! You should be on your knees, kissing my feet, thanking me. I've gotten you an interview to work as a chef."

I instantly woke up at her announcement. I grabbed her in a tight hug, making her drop the eggs to my kitchen floor.

"I really love you so much right now, but you're cleaning that up and buying me new eggs."

That day, after Alice cleaned up, she took me out to eat breakfast and to go shopping. According to her, my closet wasn't nearly as diversified as it should be- never mind that she had some of her clothes at my place because her place was just over the brim with clothes and accessories.

* * *

The following day was my interview for my new job.

According to Alice, I was a shoo in for the job. When we went over the details for the job, she told me that I would be working for the Cullens, the most sought out employers- once again, according to Alice I was, and I quote, "absitively, posolutely a lucky bitch to have a sister who has sooo many connections."

So I was now in front of the house- though that wasn't an adequate word for the castle of a mansion I was standing in front of.

Just as I was about to knock the door opened.

"Welcome. You must be Isabella Marie Swan. I am Mrs. Cope, the lead of staff."

"Hi." As surprised as I was, I was only able give a one worded answer.

"Do you have speech impediment child?"

"What?"

"Oh goodness, you're deaf too. Well that simply won't do for the Cullens. I'm sorry, but-" She began that last part yelling at the top of her lungs as if that would cure a deaf person. Imagine if that was all it took...

"I'm fine. You just took me by surprise is all. It's not everyday a simple door opens automatically before you have the chance to knock."

"Well that's lovely, now come in."

Mrs. Cope led me through the house and into the hugest kitchen- for a house anyways- I've ever seen.

"The Cullen family will be arriving in approximately two hours. In that time, you will be asked to prepare a proper lunch time meal. It will be a three course meal- appetizer, main course and dessert. During the meal, you will await in the family living room since there will be servers and no need for direct involvement from you. After they have finished, they will come to a decision, in case which I will inform you. Everything in this kitchen is at your disposal. Pots and pans are to the left of the stove. Cooking utensils are by the stove. Food is in the refrigerator and in the cupboards. Good luck." Why was this woman so proper and stiff?

A little over two hours later, the servers had taken the first course. If they didn't like Italian, then tough luck to them because that was my theme. Lucky for me, I had hit a chef's wet dream with this kitchen.

I had prepared a double tomato bruschetta appetizer, bergamo-style ravioli, and for dessert I made my famous ice cream tiramisu over small prepackaged sponge cakes.

Damn I was good.

For now I was chilling in the living room. How come God blesses some people more than others monetarily? So not fair. Then again, I couldn't complain. I'm not homeless.

I noticed that there were pictures over the fireplace. The first one had a blonde man and a woman with a light brown hair color- _caramel?_- hugging each other. In case if it wasn't clear they were married and in love, she had a huge diamond on her ring finger. The next was of a family of three. A blonde haired man hugging his insanely beautiful wife- Is she a model? I would have to look up her face- with their daughter in middle. They looked like they belonged in one of those family magazines. The blonde guy in the next picture was absolutely gorgeous, but it was the brown-haired midget beside him that caught my attention. Fucking bitch! Connections, my ass! I don't know what I'm doing when I get home, but Alice in so much trouble.

The next picture had me hesitating in my anger though. He was... I couldn't even describe it, but his green eyes were holding me there. The picture looked like one of those candid shots. They had caught him laughing at something. It kind of made me want to be the reason for his happiness.

Whoa... Take few steps back there Bells. But damn it if my ovaries weren't screaming out take procreate with this man.

"Ms. Swan," I turned from where I was standing to face Mrs. Cope, "I would tell you the Cullen's decision, however they have requested your presence in the dining room to speak to you directly. Follow me."

Follow her I did.

When I was faced with the entire family, the pictures did them no justice. Just... My God, the people were _beautiful_.

"Isabella, the Cullen family. Cullens, Isabella Swan." Mrs. Cope said by way of she walked out leaving them to me. By myself. Alone. Yep.

"Call me Bella please."

"Okay." Responded the lady with the candy- I mean caramel hair. It really was that shade of brown.

"Isabella, how old are you?"

"24, Mrs. Cullen"

"Mrs. Cope says that you went a culinary school, as well as obtaining a law degree at the same time." At this everyone looked at each other suspiciously.

"Yes. I graduated top of my class and passed my bar exam on the first try."

"Impressive." I heard. My head searched for the deep voice and, lo and behold, it belonged to Mr. Eyes-so-green.

So of course, my famous, traitorous blush had to happen at that moment. "Thank you." I said timidly.

"We usually never meet our cooks before we hire them," began the blonde man sitting next to , "however, we made an exception for you Bella. Tell me why do want to work as a chef instead of working at a law firm."

"Law was my second passion, but my first is cooking. It can be cathartic."

"I see. Well you don't have to wait for our decision." I held my breath. So far I'd done a good job at hiding my nervousness.

"They say a way to someone's heart is through their stomach and you are certainly proof of that." My cheeks reddened again.

"You're hired."


	2. Chapter 2

Super duper short and it's been a long time since the first chapter came out, but I figure better late than never.

Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, just the plot and a craving for the cheesecake in this chapter.

* * *

Strangeness and Charm

Chapter 2

"I just realized... All my food is fattening."

Another two days had gone by before I could stand being in the same room with my sister. She still doesn't know why I didn't answer her calls or text, but this morning I'd invited her over by buying her with her favorite dessert: cheesecake with a strawberry sauce and one strawberry in the middle. I figure I'd make her weak before I interrogated her. It's how we work in the Swan family, butter them up before sock 'em and bop 'em. Figuratively.

"What the fuck did you expect? You've Grandma Swan's influence on you and all she did was to try to fatten us up every time she came to the U.S." Oh, Alice.

And that was my cue... "Speaking of food. I haven't told you about my 'interview.'"

"Well, you would've told me by now if you would've answered me."

"Ah, but it's not about the interview itself. You see, after that was done they led me to a living room. That's where I saw some interesting things."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. Oh yeah. There was this huge fireplace, and over it was pictures of the Cullens. There was Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and after that came pictures of what I'm assuming are pictures of their children."

"Yeah, according to the newspapers they have three boys."

Newspapers, my ass... "Yeah, I noticed that. I also noticed that the skinny blonde one is really cute though."

And that my friends, is when my sister's façade started falling apart. Her posture went rigid.

"I mean, he was so hot. I wonder if I can get with him." I stared off into space pretending to be really thoughtful about it.

"They're not that cute. Not everyone obsesses over them." She said down into her slice of cheesecake like it was so interesting.

"So you don't mind that your sister is trying to get with your _boyfriend_!" I said my voice getting progressively getting louder.

"What?" She had the gall to have a confused look.

"Yes! The interesting thing I saw in that living room is that you're all over him in that picture. So is he your boyfriend? My God! Why didn't you tell me? Instead I had to find out this way. Oh my gosh! Is that how you got me the 'interview'?" It started with a confrontation and ended with me in hysterics. Ah, Swan family interventions (or confrontation depending on which side your on)... coming to you since Italy ever existed.

"Oh my god! Stop making this about you, Bella!"

"I'm sorry. You're right. This is about you after all..."

"Yep."She said popping the p.

"Oh, don't be a mute now! You have a boyfriend and you don't at least tell your sister! Did you tell any one else?"

Her response was to sigh. My response was to scoff. "Fine, don't tell me anything, but at least give me back the piece of cheesecake that's wasted on you."

"Okay! I'll tell you. We've been together for a while now."

"Exactly how long?"

"Six months..." She responded hesitantly.

"Okay, and?" Motioning for her to continue.

"You know what? I'm going to invite you to dinner with us and you can have at your game of 21 questions with both of us there."

"Fine. You tell me when and where and I'll definitely be there."

And I'll make sure to deliver some hard-hitting questions.


End file.
